Burgundzkie złoto
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: Co by było gdyby Jasper zdecydował się jednak opuścić Pałac? Akcja opowiadania ma miejsce po odcinku 2x10.


Księżniczka Eleanor siedziała, w niezapiętej sukience, przy swojej toaletce i od dziesięciu minut usilnie starała się wybrać szminkę. Tak to już jest jak czerwony ma dwadzieścia odcieni. Gdy w końcu zadecydowała i zaczęła rozsmarowywać _Burgundzkie złoto_ na swoich ustach, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

-Co znowu, Liam? – spytała niezadowolona.

-Mogę?

-Jasper?

-Ja…

-W sumie dobrze, że wpadłeś. Pomożesz mi – stwierdziła, wskazując tył swojej sukienki.

-Oczywiście.

Podszedł do niej. Delikatnie odsunął jej włosy by przez przypadek ich nie pociągnąć i zaczął mozolnie zapinać ozdobne guziki.

-Dziękuję – szepnęła, gdy skończył i odsunął się by mogła przejrzeć się w lustrze.

-Jesteś piękną i silną kobietą. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Zmienił się. Już dawno zaczął się zmieniać, ale zaczęła zauważać to dopiero po wydarzeniach podczas Pucharu Króla. Wiele razy chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale zawsze w ostatniej chwili rezygnowała. I tym razem pozwoliła mu opuścić pokój bez słowa.

Liam patrzył z niepokojem na, obecną jedynie ciałem, siostrę. Reszta gości była skupiona na orkiestrze, która wykonywała swój pierwszy utwór, zapraszając wszystkich obecnych do tańca.

-Len… wszystko gra?

-Nie – odparła, odstawiając kieliszek. –Gdzie jest Jasper?

-Myślę, że już pojechał – odpowiedział, spoglądając na zegarek.

-Pojechał? Gdzie?

-Na lotnisko.

-A po cholerę? – spytała Eleanor, zdecydowanie za głośno, gdyż kilku gości spojrzało w ich stronę.

-Nie rozmawialiście ze sobą dzisiaj?

-Nie… znaczy rozmawialiśmy, ale…

-Nie pożegnał się z tobą?

-Szlag… muszę coś załatwić – rzuciła. –Widzimy się później.

Krótka wiadomość do Jamesa i szybkie znalezienie płaszcza. Jeszcze tylko bieg przez środek sali tronowej.

-Eleanor, gdzie ty się wybierasz? – spytała Helena, patrząc na córkę.

-Wrócę za… jakąś chwilę – odparła. –Muszę coś załatwić.

-Księżniczko, znalazłem, to lot BA0275 do Las Vegas – oznajmił James, dopiero po chwili spostrzegając Królową. –Wasza Królewska Mość…

Helena skinęła głową, domyślając się reszty.

-Za ile? – spytała Eleanor

-Za pół godziny – odparł.

-Postaraj się zdążyć na pokaz fajerwerków. – poprosiła Królowa –Ludzie chcą zobaczyć CAŁĄ królewską rodzinę na balkonie.

-Jasne – rzuciła Eleanor. –Panie Hill, ruszamy. Mamy coś do załatwienia.

Czarna limuzyna pędziła londyńskimi ulicami. Wszystkie samochód zjeżdżały jej z drogi widząc rządową rejestrację i powiewające brytyjskie flagi.

-Może trzeba ogłosić jakiś fałszywy alarm bombowy? – zaproponowała Len, z niepokojem patrząc na zegarek.

-Wasza Wysokość, jedno twoje słowo i żaden samolot nie opuści płyty lotniska. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś Księżniczką.

-Fakt. Ten samolot nie może odlecieć.

-I nie odleci – zapewnił ją James.

Wysiadając z samochodu poczuła jesienny chłód. Zadrżała. Spojrzała na ochroniarza, który skinął głową i ruszyła w stronę wejścia.

-Lot do Vegas – rzuciła do mężczyzny siedzącego pod wielkim szyldem _INFORMACJA._ –Poproszę numer bramki.

-Który konkretnie lot? – spytał speszony.

-BA0275 – odpowiedział za nią James.

-Bramka 49, w lewo i prosto.

-Dziękuję.

Szła dumnie przez lotnisko, które po mimo późnej pory nadal było mocno zapełnione. Tuż za nią podążał James Hill, sześcioosobowa grupa celników, przedstawiciel linii British Airways oraz kilku innych pracowników lotniska. Wreszcie w tłumie wychwyciła znajomą sylwetkę

-Jasper!

Odwrócił i spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Na nią… i jej grupę wsparcia.

-Żartujesz sobie, tak? – spytała głośno.

-Wasza Wysokość…

-Nie wyskakuj mi tu z tytułami.

-Eleanor…

Ich wymiana zdań wzbudzała coraz większe zainteresowanie.

-Nie masz prawa odchodzić bez pożegnania po tym co zrobiłeś.

-Pożegnałem się.

-Nie ze mną, Jasper.

-Byłem u Ciebie…

-To nie było pożegnanie. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie powiedziałeś mi, że odchodzisz.

-Sama mnie o to prosiłaś – przypomniał jej.

-Owszem, trzy miesiące temu.

-Musiałem pozamykać pewne sprawy – wyjaśnił.

-I uważasz, że wszystkie sprawy pozamykałeś? – zapytała, podnosząc głos. To sprawiło, że zainteresowanie współpodróżnych jeszcze się zwiększyło.

Eleanor chcąc przeprowadzić dalszą rozmowę z dala od ciekawskich gapiów, pociągnęła Jaspera w głąb korytarz, przeznaczonego jedynie dla pracowników lotniska. Pchnęła pierwsze drzwi po prawej, które szczęśliwe bez oporu otworzyły się. Jak się okazało trafili do pokoju służącym do przesłuchiwania wątpliwie legalnych podróżnych. Metalowy stół, dwa krzesła i mała kamerka w rogu.

-Posłuchaj… – zaczęła, gdy zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

Nie posłuchał. Przyparł ją do ściany i mocno wpił się w jej usta. Natychmiast oddała pocałunek, rozpinając jednocześnie jego spodnie. Jasper przesunął dłonie na jej plecy. Zrezygnował jednak ze zdjęcia z niej sukienki, mając w pamięci ile czasu zajęło mu jej zapinanie. Nie miał teraz na to ani ochoty ani czasu. Wsunął jedynie pod nią dłoń i dotarłszy do koronkowych majtek, gwałtownie pociągnął je na dół.

-Jasper…

Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem. Podniósł ją jedną ręką, drugą zaś odsunął krzesło, które z impetem przewróciło się kawałek dalej. Położył ją na stole i zdjąwszy zbędne elementy ubioru, przylgnął do niej całą powierzchnią ciała. Jej przymknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone usta, kazały mu sądzić, że wszystkie jego poczynania sprawiają jej wielką przyjemność. Metalowy stół nie był najwygodniejszym miejscem na świecie, ale danym momencie kompletnie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nie odnotowała nawet jak bardzo zimny jest, gdyż ciepło Jaspera ogrzewało ją wystarczająco mocno. Zarzuciła jedną nogę na jego biodro, dzięki czemu przywarł do niej jeszcze bardziej.

-Eleanor…

-Zrób to – jęknęła. –Teraz!

-Jak sobie życzysz, Księżniczko.

Tłum na lotnisku nieco się zmniejszył, ale wciąż było sporo świadków, którzy stali w gotowości ze smartfonami w dłoniach.

-Bawcie się dobrze w Las Vegas – rzuciła Eleanor do pasażerów, wygładzając sukienkę. –Panie Hill, wracamy do domu.

James skinął głową i ruszył za Księżniczką i jej bodyguardem.

-Synu, trochę _Burgundzkiego złota_ zostało ci na szyi.

Eleanor spojrzała na niego.

-James…

-Tak, wiem. Zajmę się wszystkimi nagraniami.


End file.
